Many pastimes can require individuals to explore isolated terrain, thus leaving these individuals stranded in the event of an unforeseen emergency, such as a medical emergency and/or weather-related hazard. For example, in the winter, many outdoor sports come with the risk of the participant being injured and possibly stranded in calamitous events (e.g., avalanches).
In fact, millions of people throughout the world enjoy activities that expose them to the perils of accidents. Every year many avid outdoor sportsmen and women are victimized by sports-related disasters. For example, when the activity involves being outdoors in the cold weather, danger such as potential avalanches, and various accidents while engaging in backcountry and on-piste skiing, off-piste skiing, snowboarding, snowshoeing, mountaineering, hiking and riding a snowmobile can pose risks to the participant.
In addition to sports-related disasters, individuals participate in certain activities that expose them to risks of injuries, such as head trauma. Riding a motorcycle is an example of a well known pastime that carries with it a high risk of head injuries.